ECDL Hardcore Survival
Hardcore Survival ECDL World Championship Ladder Match: Kingpin © vs. Spider-Man (If Spider-Man loses, he must join Crime Inc. and Kyle quit his job as ECDL Commissioner but keep his job as ECDL Lethal GM.) ECDL Extreme World Championship TLC Match: Daredevil © vs. Thor I Quit Match for the Presidency of ECDL: Lex Luthor vs. James Bond - Special Referee: Kyle4000 Falls Count Anywhere Match for the ECDL Hardcore Star Championship: Bart Simpson © vs. Jax vs. Walter Scott Hell to Play Match: Alex the Superstar vs. Shade Steel Cage Match (Winner gets a World Title Match on Episode 11 of Lethal): Black Lantern vs. The Flash Buried Alive Match: Freddy Krueger vs. The Punisher TLC Match for the ECDL Tag Team Championship: Bruce Lee & Mr. Clean © vs. Legends of Rock (Tommy Lee & Slash) - If Legends of Rock win then they will be on Lethal and if they lose, then they will be on Combat. Tornado Tag Team Match for the ECDL World Tag Team Championship: The Green Hornet & Kato vs. Lance Burton & Two-Face vs. Deadpool & Kratos vs. Rhino & The Joker Tap Out or Knock Out Match: ??? vs. Juggernaut No Holds Barred Match: Chuck Norris vs. Hellboy Six Pack Challenge Match for the ECDL Cybernet Championship: Goku vs. Green Arrow vs. Harry Potter vs. Black Adam vs. Captain Marvel vs. Link Results *1 - Captain Marvel cost Black Adam the match by distracting him. After the match, Captain Marvel attack Black Adam and laid him out with a Thunderstruck. *3 - Juggernaut tap out on the floor. *4 - Lance Burton use his magic on Crime Inc., Kratos, Deadpool, and The Green Hornet during the match. *6 - Crime Inc. interfered and cost The Punisher the match. Also, they put Juggernaut in the coffin and buried him alive also. After the match, Batista gave a challenge Freddy Krueger to a match on the next episode of Combat. *8 - Brucebatman attack Shade and hits the Hell's Fury after the match. *9 - Jax connects the Jax Attack to Walter after the match. *10 - James Bond told Lex Luthor that he's fired after the match. Crime Inc. came down and start attacking James and Kyle4000. The numbers became even when Bruce, Chris Jericho, & Batista came to the ring and start attacking Crime Inc. with James and Kyle and forced Crime Inc. to retreat to backstage. *11 - Hush interfered and cost Thor the match. *12 - Hush interfered and cost Kingpin the match. *13 - Hellboy cashed in his championship shot. Miscellaneous Facts *'Kyle4000 '''told the fans that there will be a new title for both Combat & Lethal and also the condition of Chuck Norris' injury. Also, '''Jason Voorhees' told Kyle he want to be in the extreme world championship match but Kyle says no and due to that, Jason hit a Crystal Lake Slam through a table. Jason told him that he and him will face each other in a match at the next cpv, Against the Odds. *'Bruce Lee' and Mr. Clean told Kyle that they know who the World Empire is. They show him a picture of Black Adam, Harry Potter and the rest of the World Empire. The leader saw this at a secure area and due to the consequences of it, the leader shoot Homer Simpson in the head. *The Juggernaut that Crime Inc. buried alive was a fake Juggernaut, not the real Juggernaut after finding that out during a segment between Lex Luthor and Juggernaut. That fake Juggernaut told Luthor that he was send by someone with initials RH. Juggernaut found out that fake Juggernaut was sent by Ryu Hayabusa. *Nightwing rescue Batman from his capture. Batman told Nightwing to put him on the Batplane but Nightwing told him he's dead and Batman told him not for long. Nightwing look at him and look shocked because Batman gonna relived Homer from the powers of the Lazarus Pit. Category:Extreme Championship Dynasty League Category:ECDL CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS